militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
343rd Reconnaissance Squadron
|type= |role=Reconnaissance and Surveillance |size= |command_structure= Air Combat Command |current_commander= |garrison= Offutt Air Force Base |battles= |decorations=Distinguished Unit Citation Air Force Meritorious Unit Award Air Force Outstanding Unit Award |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=343d Reconnaissance Squadron emblem (Approved 25 July 1952) The emblem as originally approved, was the crow and lightning bolt only. Maurer, combat Squadrons, p. 426. The disc and tab were added later. |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label=343d Fighter Squadron World War II emblemWatkins, pp. 38-39 |identification_symbol_3='CY' |identification_symbol_3_label=World War II fuselage code }} The 343d Reconnaissance Squadron is part of the 55th Wing at Offutt Air Force Base, Nebraska. History World War II The 343d flew combat missions in the European Theater of Operations from 15 October 1943 to 21 April 1945. Cold War It conducted aerial photography from 1947–1949 and global strategic reconnaissance from 1950 to 1979. Since 1979 the squadron has provided worldwide strategic reconnaissance support, including operations in Grenada in 1983, Libya in 1986, and Southwest Asia from 1990-1991. On 29 July 1953 a squadron RB-50 temporarily attached to the 91st Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron was shot down by Soviet fighters about ninety miles south of Vladivostok. The Soviet Union did not deny the plane's location was over international waters, but claimed that the bomber had twice flown over Soviet territory and fired on their MiGs, who then returned fire defensively.Farquhar, pp. 46-47 Lineage * Constituted as the 343d Fighter Squadron (Twin Engine) on 21 January 1943 : Activated on 1 February 1943 : Redesignated 343d Fighter Squadron, Twin Engine on 20 August 1943 : Redesignated 343d Fighter Squadron, Single Engine on 5 September 1944 : Inactivated on 20 August 1946 * Redesignated 343d Reconnaissance Squadron, Very Long Range, Mapping on 5 February 1947 : Activated on 24 Feb 1947 : Redesignated 343d Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron, Photo-Mapping on 29 June 1948 : Inactivated on 14 October 1949 * Redesignated 343d Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron, Medium, Electronics on 27 October 1950 : Activated on 1 November 1950 : Redesignated 343d Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron, Medium on 15 July 1954 : Redesignated 343d Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron on 16 August 1966 : Redesignated 343d Reconnaissance Squadron on 1 September 1991 Assignments * 55th Fighter Group, 1 February 1943 – 20 August 1946 * 55th Reconnaissance Group (later 55 Strategic Reconnaissance Group), 24 February 1947 – 14 October 1949 : Attached to 55th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing, 19 July - 26 October 1948 * 55th Strategic Reconnaissance Group, 1 November 1950 : Attached to 91st Strategic Reconnaissance Wing until 3 January 1951 : Attached to 55th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing after 4 January 1951 * 55th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing, 16 June 1952 * 55th Operations Group, 1 September 1991 – present Stations * McChord Field, Washington, 1 February - 22 August 1943 * RAF Nuthampstead (AAF-131),Station number in Anderson England, 16 September 1943 * RAF Wormingford (AAF-159), England, 16 April 1944 * AAF Station Kaufbeuren, Germany, c. 20 July 1945 * AAF Station Giebelstadt, Germany, 30 April - 20 August 1946 * MacDill Field (later MacDill Air Force Base), Florida, 24 February 1947 * Topeka Air Force Base (later Forbes Air Force Base), Kansas, 30 June 1948 – 14 October 1949 * Barksdale Air Force Base, Louisiana, 1 November 1950 * Ramey Air Force Base, Puerto Rico, 3 January 1951 * Forbes Air Force Base, Kansas, 10 October 1952 : Deployed at Ben Guerir Air Base, French Morocco, 30 May 1955 – 8 August 1955 * Offutt Air Force Base, Nebraska, 16 August 1966 – present Aircraft * Lockheed P-38 Lightning (1943–1944) * North American P-51 Mustang (1944–1946) * Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star (1946) * F-2 Expeditor (1947, 1948) * FB-17 Flying Fortress (1947–1948) * Boeing F-9 Flying Fortress (1947–1948) * RB-17 Flying Fortress (1948–1949) *Boeing RB-29 Superfortress (1948–1949, 1950–1951) *TB-29 (1949) *Boeing RB-50 Superfortress (1951–1954) *Douglas C-47 Skytrain (1953–1954) * Boeing LB-29 Superfortress (1954) *Boeing KB-29 Superfortress (1954) *Boeing RB-47 Stratojet (1954–1967) * Boeing EB-47 Stratojet (1957–1967) * Boeing RC-135 (1967–1979) Operations *World War II *Operation Urgent Fury *Operation El Dorado Canyon *Operation Desert Storm References Notes ; Explanatory notes ; Citations Bibliography * * (web access limited to members) * * * Category:Military units and formations in Nebraska 343